Episode 1192 (3 October 1995)
Synopsis Passions rise as Michelle confronts Grant in the Vic and the past comes back to haunt them with surprising consequences. Meanwhile, in an attempt to ensure that her future with David is more than a pipe dream, Cindy gets him to face up to some home truths. Well only two scenes here, switched between the two exchanges between Cindy and David and Michelle and Grant. Cindy and David are in the car, wondering if the quiz guy recognised them. David says he's probably sussing out the opposition, but he doesn't draw the conclusion that it may be because the quiz is the same one. Cindy is worried, but they soon get onto more romantic discussions, and they have a real talk. Cindy says she doesn't want to go home. So they go for a walk, and David breaks into a barge (he leaves a couple of tenners on the side for the damage to the padlock) where they have more talk and sex. Cindy says she doesn't want to be used and does David have anything against Simon? She thinks perhaps he is using her because he wants to feel one up on Simon, because he was Pat's favourite. David denies this. They talk some more - Cindy saying that she thinks he is afraid of any commitment, and asks him about his wife, kids, etc. David says it's because he hasn't found a woman worth committing to yet. They argue a bit about this and then Cindy has a shock because she thinks she sees a rat. it turns out to be a very sweet kitten hidden in a bucket. Anyhow, they've stopped arguing and they have sex, Cindy says she'd like to stay with him and doesn't want to go back to Ian. Michelle has just arrived in the Vic; Grant tells her they are closed. She knows this and says she wants a word with Grant, and she wants him to tell her how many people he has told, what the damage is, etc. He says he hasn't a clue what she's talking about, and she gets rather cross, shouting and screeching at him not to play dumb, she hasn't got time for this, and Mark could lose his stall if it gets out, and Ruth might even lose her job because no-one would want her looking after her children, rant, rant, rant. Grant shouts at her SHUT UP for a moment. I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Michelle finally shuts up and listens, so she says so why did you say those things yesterday? What things, says Grant. Asking Mark about his health... Grant says what? Well he'd taken a knock on the head, hadn't he? I've got nothing against Mark, and he was looking out for me, so I asked him if he was OK. Michelle says what about earlier when you spoke to me in the square? Grant says what? *WHAT* did I say, exactly? Michelle now believes him and says err never mind, I made a mistake, I'll go. Grant says oh well that's a first, Michelle Fowler admitting she made a mistake. So, tell me what is this all about. Michelle says nothing. Grant says, No, you came storming in here in the middle of the night, I think I have a right to ask what's going on, all that stuff about Mark losing the stall, Ruth losing her job, etc. What is it all about? Must be something serious. Michelle says no, it's nothing. Grant says well since you look like a frightened rabbit, it's obviously not nothing, and now you're wondering if you've said too much and let the cat out of the bag aren't you? Michelle says no. Grant says he loves watching her squirm, and she's certainly worried now. Michelle says that she doesn't want Grant to take it out on Mark just because he hates her. Grant says she really should learn to engage brain before opening her mouth, she didn't think, just came wading in here on about Mark, without thinking whether she'd cause any damage, just like she interfered with him and Sharon and just couldn't keep her mouth shut, she has to interfere in other people's problems. They continue to trade insults, and get into the old arguments about Sharon, Grant saying Michelle broke up his marriage by interfering, and that she was always jealous of what Sharon had, a marriage, her looks, even her father, you had to have him didn't you? And that was the most hurtful thing that ever happened in Sharon's life when she discovered that you'd slept with her father. Grant pours himself a drink and Michelle too - they continue to trade insults and discuss in great detail everything they have against each other, and find there are remarkable parallels of Grant not wanting to lose Phil and so blaming Sharon for their break up, because he'd already lost her, and Michelle who loved Sharon and was terrified of losing her friendship over the Den thing. They have about half a bottle of whisky between them, and chat for ages, not always totally bitchily, Grant even comments that she has said something remotely nice about him. They agree that they hated each other at first sight! Eventually Michelle says she'd better go. Grant goes to open the door for her, Grant says that Michelle is a great mum and they kiss. Credits Main cast *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Susan Tully as Michelle Fowler *Michelle Collins as Cindy Beale *Michael French as David Wicks *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Andrew Dumbleton as Alex Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes